


Чат волчат

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), zmeischa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmeischa/pseuds/zmeischa
Summary: Работники детского развлекательного парка "Мир Льда и Пламени" общаются в сети.
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини G-T





	Чат волчат

**Author's Note:**

> Глум, стеб, ничего святого

— Слушай, это не ты, случаем, была Дейенерис в прошлом году?  
— Я. Больше никогда! Я-то думала, буду ходить в легком летнем платье, катать детишек на драконе…  
— О, мое милое летнее дитя.  
— Вот именно. Парик, линзы, дракон этот ломается раз в неделю, и главное — родители-извращенцы. Вот кем надо быть, чтобы привести ребенка в Парк Семи Королевств и схватить Дейенерис за жопу?  
— Они, наверное, книжки читали. В неадаптированной версии.  
— Буэээ. Я бы таких с порога заворачивала, пока они кого-нибудь в жертву не принесли. Нет, никакого больше Эссоса. Тем более, что все дотракийцы — геи.  
— А ты не знала, что ли?  
— Нет! Я думала, что я три месяца буду работать среди полуголых накачанных мужиков в кожаных штанах. Кто же знал, что они все из одного гей-клуба?  
— Бггг.  
— Так что теперь я Санса. Все лето в шубе, зато за жопу никто не хватает.  
— Хватают, конечно, ты просто через шубу не чувствуешь. 

— Интересно, а Долину в этом году опять не откроют?  
— Дай угадаю — первый год здесь?  
— Да, а что?  
— Долину никогда не откроют. Там и открывать нечего.  
— Как нечего — а Орлиное гнездо?  
— Это фасад из картона. Ну сам подумай — какие аттракционы можно делать в горах? Сломай ногу и получи веселый спуск на носилках? Да туда и не полезет никто, это самая тухлая часть что в книгах, что в экранизациях, там не происходит ничего.  
— Надо же — везде обман.  
— Добро пожаловать в индустрию развлечений. Ты как-нибудь в свободное время обойди эту гору с другой стороны — увидишь реальный экстрим. Там альпинисты тренируются. 

— Вы будете смеяться, но за Братством без Знамен приехала полиция.  
— Да ладно. Может, это стриптизеры, переодетые полицейскими, и они все вместе поедут на чей-то девичник?  
— Размечтался. 

— Угадайте, кто сейчас ходил переодеваться третий, сука, третий раз за день?!  
— А я тебе говорила — не соглашайся на Маргери.  
— Потому что там парочки! Ты говорила, не соглашайся на Маргери, потому что в Просторе вечно ошиваются влюбленные парочки, обалдеешь три месяца продавать духи. Ты не говорила, что в Просторе фуд-корты!  
— Я говорила. Но кто-то хотел быть поближе к кухне.  
— Ты не говорила, что на меня по четыре раза в день будут блевать обожравшиеся дети! 

— Короче, это реально была полиция. Их всех отпустили под залог, но уволили, сегодня будут в пожарном порядке новых нанимать.  
— А что они натворили-то?  
— Мелкие кражи, легкие наркотики, распитие в общественных местах, сопротивление при аресте. Кто не был на их месте, пусть первый бросит камень.  
— Мелкие кражи?!  
— Ну ОК, надеюсь, на этом месте никто из нас не был и не будет. Хотя, скорее всего, они просто нашли какой-нибудь потерянный бумажник. 

— Кто в спортзале веса на место не ставит?! Поймаю — убью!!!  
— Ты че такой злой?  
— Попробуй по шесть часов в день торчать в броне на жаре, а потом собирать гантели по всему залу, я посмотрю, какой ты добрый будешь.  
— Так вот ты какой, последний гвардеец. Как там твоя Королевская Гвардия? Уже слезает с горшков потихонечку?  
— Весь парк уже в курсе, что ли?  
— Ты, чувак, наверное, не заметил, но в общаге стены картонные, а вас десять человек двухметрового роста, и вы ОЧЕНЬ громкие. Когда у вас понос, в радиусе километра все в курсе.  
— Во-первых, я не чувак, а чувиха.  
— Ойвсе.  
— А во-вторых, я знаю, где ты работаешь! Сейчас ты мне это «ойвсе» в лицо скажешь!!!

— Дорогие идиоты, которые ночью залезли на Пайк по веревочному мосту и там набухались! Вы понимаете, что это добро на детей до двенадцати лет рассчитано? И что если бы веревки порвались, вы бы в озеро попадали?  
— Не так уж и набухались, значит, если пролезли по веревочному мосту туда и обратно, и никто в озеро не упал.  
— Откуда мы знаем, что никто? Кто-нибудь одичалых пересчитывал?  
— Между прочим, мы вчера тихо и интеллигентно бухали в пещере, а потом убрали за собой бутылки. В отличие от. 

— Сегодня после закрытия никто не расходится, будут занятия по этике.  
— Занятия по ЧЕМУ?!  
— Скажите спасибо Игритт, какой-то ребенок услышал, как она матерится и радостно повторил. Теперь всем час будут греть уши на тему того, что не надо материться на рабочем месте.  
— Спасибо, Игритт! Твою мать.  
— То есть ребенка отвели поиграть к коренным народам Севера, живущим разбоем, и ребенок случайно услышал там плохое слово?  
— В ДЕТСКОМ парке. Детском. Когда построят версию 18+, с борделями, можете идти туда работать и ругаться любыми словами. 

— Для тех, кто пропускает мимо ушей объявления по рации, потому что тупит в телефон, дублирую — дракон опять сломался.  
— Да неужели?  
— Простору приготовиться.  
— А почему сразу Простору?  
— Потому что детишки хотели покататься на драконе, детишки огорчены, родители будут утешать их мороженым.  
— Дополнительную доставку продуктов кто-нибудь заказал?  
— Не моя проблема. Дотракийцы плавно перемещаются в Дорн, а восточный базар — в Королевскую Гавань.  
— А я бы сделал наоборот.  
— Дотракийцев в Королевскую Гавань?  
— Ага. И пусть Серсея с Дейенерис собачатся на радость публике.  
— Детский парк у нас, напоминаю.  
— А потом Дейенерис пусть сожжет весь город к такой-то матери.  
— Приехали.  
— Дай угадаю — ты в лабиринте работаешь?  
— Это большой вопрос, где я работаю — в лабиринте или в общественном туалете. «Сынок, мы отсюда еще час не выйдем, давай ты быстро пописаешь на стеночку». Ненавижу. 

— Завтра после закрытия будет внутренняя распродажа мерча.  
— Да вы упоролись? Мало того, что эта фигня целый день на работе глаза мозолит, еще и домой ее за свои деньги тащить?  
— О, мое милое летнее дитя.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Лет через пять посмотришь на свою квартиру свежим взглядом и обнаружишь там десяток футболок с гербами, пяток чашек с ними же, подушку, одеяло, пивные кружки, винные бокалы, бокалы для виски, кухонный фартук и прихватку, подставки под горячее и карту Вестероса на стене. Подписанную.  
— Я не обнаружу в своей квартире винные бокалы. У меня есть принципы.


End file.
